My Secret After School
by Nightmare Knight Zero
Summary: The Black Organization is finally taken down. Shinichi returns to normal when Haibara made the antidote, but what's not normal is his regular life. Before it was go to school, solve murders, read, finally go to bed. Now it's go to school in the morning, but what happens after school in the afternoon? KaiShin Family/Romance/Humor/Friendship (Don't read, if you don't like Boyxboy)
1. Beginning

**GreyFairy:** Hey Everyone this is my second story!

**Conan:** Fairy does not own Detective Conan in any way, shape, or form!

**Kaitou Kid:** Welcome to another story! *confetti flies everywhere*

* * *

I am Kudo Shinichi, a high school detective. I am currently back to my normal body thanks to Haibara, who managed to make the antidote after the BO was taken down. My life was now back to normal...

Well Almost...

I have a secret that I'm hiding from my classmates and close friends. One is I have a boyfriend, two is I'm his personal butler, and third is my boyfriend is Kaitou Kid. His real name is Kuroba Kaito, the son of the original Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Toichi. The people who know of our relationship is the staff/workers in the Kuroba Mansion, our parents, Professor Agasa, and Haibara.

Haibara took our DNAs without our permission and made Conan and Lupin. They were copies of our younger selfs of course, but we made them look less like us. Conan stayed the way he was with his glass on and Lupin wore dark purple contacts on his eyes. The boys have all our memories and abilities. They would call us Mom and Dad in the Mansion when outsiders were not present, and 'Shinichi-niichan and Kaito-niichan' outside of the Mansion. Both of them are currently attending Teitan Elementary school and friends with the Detective Boys.

At the Mansion I am usually called 'S' and Conan is called 'C' because Reporters sometimes sneak on to the Kuroba Property to get some scoops. It would be a big problem if they found Conan and I here. That's why I stay in my house in Beika, after school I go to Kaito's house to serve, hangout with the boys and then return home when it gets dark. The Kuroba Family is very famous thanks to Kuroba Toichi, who is currently resting in peace. Kaito is currently famous now because he does magic performances for big and small parties. Jii-san is the head butler at the mansion and is very loyal to the family too.

Kaito sometimes makes stupid mistakes. Just today I found out on the news he was being interviewed and he said something that everyone would be interested in. The question was 'who is inseparable with you?' and of course Kaito said, "My Personal Butler..."

Well that's all I'm gonna say. The story of how my classmates and close friends found out I was a butler, and had a boyfriend begins now.

* * *

"Shinichi, let's all go get ice cream today." Ran smiled at him.

Shinichi stood up from his seat and shook his head. "Sorry Ran I can't go, I'm in a rush today."

"Your probably going to solve some murder case again, aren't you? Come on Shinichi, take a break for awhile will you."

"I can't Ran and it's not another case. Anyways I'm leaving." Shinichi walk out of the classroom without another word.

"Is it just me or is Shinichi leaving us alone more than usual?" Ran asked.

"That Detective Otaku is being really secretive lately." Sonoko replied suspicious. "Anyways Ran, when are you going to confess to him?"

"Um um..." Ran just blushed and nervously mumbled.

Sonoko said to her in a serious voice, "If you don't confess to him soon, someone's gonna take him away from you."

Ran nodded and left with Sonoko. She was going to do her best to confess to him.

* * *

_Only if they knew..._

* * *

Shinichi rang the doorbell next to the gates and a voice answered through the speakers._"Yes? Who is it?" _

"It's me, S." Shinichi replied.

The gates opened and he walked inside. The front doors of the Mansion was opened and Shinichi was greeted by the staff. He greeted them back as he headed towards his room. Then he changed into his butler uniform. It was a simple black tail coat suit that he was comfortable for his frame.

"MOM!" Shinichi was attacked by Conan and Lupin.

He landed on the floor and was kissed by the both of them. Shinichi sat up and kissed both of them back on the cheek.

"Mom we missed you!" Lupin said with a smile on his face.

"I missed you both of you too."

Conan went and placed a wrapped present in front of him. Shinichi looked at him then at Lupin. He took the gift and unwrapped it revealing a silver locket. The shape of the locket was a heart and in side on the left was Kaito, Conan, Lupin, and him. The other side of the heart was Him and Kaito sitting next to each other. Shinichi hugged the two boys and said thank you. Conan put the neacklace on his neck and went next to Lupin after.

"I'm going to see your Dad now, I'll play with you guys later." Shinichi said. Conan and Lupin answered with an okay and ran off to play.

He walk down the halls and reached Kaito's room. Shinichi put his hand on the knob and turned it. He walked into the room and saw Kaito sitting at the table in his room practicing and making new tricks.

"Kaito-sama, I'm home." Kaito turned his way and ran to hugged him.

"Welcome home Shin-chan." He spotted the locket around Shinichi's neck and opened it. Kaito stared at the photos and asked Shinichi, "Where did you get the locket from?"

"I got it from Conan and Lupin." He answered. "If anyone or anything hurts them, there going to hell."

Kaito smirked and nodded his head, "I agree, those two are precious. They make up our happy family too. I also remember when we're alone you can call me Kaito you know."

Shinichi just wrapped his arms around Kaito and hugged him back. Kaito kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and then on the lips. Shinichi blushed and hide his face on Kaito's chest.

"I love you Shinichi..."

"I love you too Kaito..."

* * *

**GreyFairy: **This only the begging! I'm so pumped for this story!

**Shinichi:** I'm a butler now...

**Kaito:** Looks like I'm the Master! *grins*

**All:** Thank you for reading! *bows*

**GreyFairy:** I'll try to update soon! :)


	2. A Visit

**GreyFairy**: I'm back with chapter 2! Worked on it during my spring break!

**Conan:** Fairy does not own Detective Conan in any way, shape, or form!

**Kaitou Kid:** And We're back everyone!

* * *

"Tonight Kaitou Kid will be stealing the New Moon Drop. This beautiful jewel is said to shine every night on a full moon. The location of this heist will be at Beika's Jewel Museum. I also must say, this jewel does match our wonderful moonlight thief."The Lady reporter said.

Shinichi was watching the news while drinking his coffee. He finished after a few more minutes and left for school. On the way, he met up with Ran and Sonoko talking along the way. Ran then noticed his locket peeking out of his white dress shirt.

"Shinichi, is that a locket?"

Shinichi froze and looked at Ran. "Um... um..." He couldn't tell her it was from his kids. _'What should I do?"_ He thought.

Sonoko broke his thoughts by questioning him more. "Ah your right Ran! Oi Shinichi who's the locket from? Also what's inside it?

He answered back, "First, you don't need to know and Two, that's none of you business."

Sonoko and Ran gave him questionable looks. Ran really wanted to know what was inside.

"Please Shinichi, can we at least look what's inside the Locket?"

Shinichi simply gave a flat out "No." with a serious face.

When the three of them neared the school, they saw a white limo at the gate. Students who passed by were in aw to see a limo at their school. Shinichi went over to inspect it, but stopped when he saw the license plate. He quickly pushed his friends away from the car and into the school. Ran and Sonoko wanted to know why a white limo was parked there for, but Shinichi said it wasn't important.

They got to their classroom and got ready for the day. After awhile the teacher came in and everybody did the usual routine.

"Today Class we have a new student. He transferred over from Edoka, so please, do be nice to him." The teacher said. The class agreed by nodding their heads and saying okay. "You can come in now."

The door slid open and a young boy came in. He had brow wild hair, pale skin, and indigo colored eyes. Everyone was amazed because they thought a Kudo clone had just walked in. The said boy stopped next to the teacher and faced the class. "Hello everyone, I'm Kuroba Kaito..." A flash of streamers, confetti, and two doves appeared, "Magician Extraordinaire!"

Many people applaud for his small act, not noticing a face hitting a desk. (You guys probably know who that was)

A girl asked, "Are you Kuroba Tochi's son, you know that famous Magician?"

"Yes, I'm his son. I'm his number one fan and child. I couldn't asked for anyone better to be my dad." Kaito replied with a grin on his face.

Sonoko was already love stuck as usual and Ran was just listening to the class.

Another student, a guy this time commented, "You look just like our friend Shinichi! I thought a clone or twin walked in!

Kaito came here because he just wanted to stay by Shinichi._ "Shinichi..."_ He said quietly. Kaito looked around the room not noticing the class staring at him. When he saw Shinichi, he quickly went over to him quietly. Shinichi still had his head down so it was a good opportunity to surprise him from any angle. Finally Kaito jumped him, "Shin-chan! I missed you so much!" Giving a mild strong hug.

Shinichi started struggling in Kaito's hold, but turned around to face Kaito. "Kaito, your suppose to be at school in Edoka!"

"But Shin-chan it's boring and Ahoko keeps attacking me with her mop!" Kaito exclaimed.

A tic mark formed on Shinichi's forehead,"Then don't flip her skirt up, baka!" Hitting Kaito on the head. He took out his phone and called someone.

The class stared at Shinichi and Kaito fighting, but stop when the line was picked up on the phone. Kaito sat on Shinichi's lap quietly looking away.

"Hello... Yes, I know Jii-san." It was silent for a moment and resumed. " Kaito's here, can you pick him up? Okay, bye." He turned to Kaito,"Jii-san is picking you up at the gate. Hurry up and leave to the front."

Kaito ignored the command and stayed where he sat. A few minutes later both of them argued again, but was cut off. "Bocchama!"

All pairs of eyes in the classroom turned to a old man by the door way. "Um, who are you?" The teacher asked.

The old man bowed and replied, "I'm the head butler of the Kuroba Mansion, Jii. I'm truly sorry, but Young master will not be attending here. He is still attending his old school in Edoka. I'm guessing he just wanted to see Young Shinichi."

"So are you Kaito's Personal Butler? Sonoko asked.

Jii shook his head, "No, I'm far from Bocchama's butler. His butler is way better at taking care of him than I am.

"So he's that great." Ran said.

Kaito hugged Shinichi a little tighter, "I'm not going back! I want to stay with Shin-chan!

On the other hand Shinichi was calling someone again and was currently speaking to him or her. "Yes, just a min. I'll put it on speaker." Shinichi tapped on Kaito and handed him the phone.

The class watched the display and Jii stood by the door listing.

**"KAITO-NIICHAN!"** Two little kids voices spoke. The class judge it was two little boy on the other end.

Kaito looked at Shinichi,"Why did you call _them_?!" Shinichi just looked away with a smirk on his face.

The two kids started talking again," Kaito-niichan your no fair! You know we can't see Shinichi-niichan until school is over." One voice said. "If your there, then we'll come over too!" The other voice said.

"No, both of you are to stay where you are. I get it, I'll leave, happy?" Kaito said a little mad and sad. "But you two are gonna pay for making me leave Shin-chan."

"No way! Shinichi-niichan will protect us, right? The first voice said.

Said person spoke,_**"Kaito... If you do anything...?"**_

"Okay, okay Shin-chan!" Kaito left in a puff of white smoke.

Jii was gone from the door way, and Shinichi was left with a pair of Cat ears and tail. He didn't notice them nor did anyone tell him he had it on. Shinichi was always questioning the snickering and smiles of his friends faces.

He spend the rest of the day at school with the cat accessories on.

By the time school ended, Ran and Sonoko told him about the cat extras on him. Shinichi quickly removed tail and ears and stuffed it in his bag.

As they walked home Shinichi was tackled by two little kids. Ran and Sonoko looked at them. A familiar boy with glasses and cowlick, out of the two kids caught their eyes.

"Mo-" the boy with Glasses started, but cut off by Ran.

"Conan-kun?"

* * *

GreyFairy: Curse my homework! I rather write more for this story then do homework!

Shinichi: It can't be helped. We all need to do it, I have mountains of papers.

Kaito: Of murder cases and paper work... *sigh*

All: Thank you everyone for reading! *bows* Please feel free to review!

GreyFairy: As far as my homework goes, I'll try and update soon!

Shinichi and Kaito: Let's hope Fairy is alright when she comes back...


	3. Kids and School Trip

**GreyFairy: Alright! Another update!**

**Conan: Fairy does not own Detective Conan in any way, shape, or form!**

**Kaitou Kid: The show is starting... :)**

* * *

_"Conan-kun?"_

"Ran-neechan..." Conan turned around and saw her standing next to Sonoko. He got off Shinichi and stood beside him giving her a awkward smile.

Sonoko then said,"It really is the brat, but who's the other one?"

Ran and Sonoko looked at the other kid who looked almost like Conan without his glasses. The boy also got up and went next to Conan. He had wild brown hair, pale skin, and dark purple eyes. He was also a little bit taller then Conan.

"Um... This is my friend from America. He use to go to my old school there, but transferred when I told him I was staying in Japan." Conan replied.

Said kid bowed then introduced himself,"My name is Akito Lupin, and my life is Magic!" He made two roses appear, one red and the other yellow.

Shinichi who had been quite all this time, spoke up. "Conan, Lupin let go home."

"Wait, both of them live with you?" Ran asked.

"No and yes. Conan stays with me while Lupin here, stays with his cousin." Shinichi replied.

Ran and Sonoko nodded and said goodbye to the three of them. When the girls were gone Shinichi gave a big sigh. "Conan you were lucky Ran didn't here that 'Mo-' part. Please be careful next time."

"Okay Mom, sorry..." Conan responded. Shinichi ruffled his hair and smiled. Both Conan and Lupin hugged him and walked to the Mansion.

Kaito on the other hand, was preparing a surprise for Shinichi. (Oh Shinichi please do your best)

* * *

Finally the Three got home and settled down. Kaito entered the dinning room giving Shinichi a loving kiss. Lupin and Conan snickered at both of their parents. Shinichi thought the kiss was long enough and broke it, but Kaito recaptured his lips. Finally Shinichi kneed Kaito between the legs and Kaito backed up.

Kaito gave him a I'm-okay smile. "Shinichi, your staying here tomorrow."

"Eh, why?" Shinichi asked.

"We're having some wonderful _guest_ over tomorrow and I would like you to be here with me." Kaito replied.

Lupin then asked,"Then can Conan and I stay home too?"

"Of course!" He replied with his trademark grin.

"Alright!" The kids said happily.

* * *

**School**

"This is awesome Ran! We get to tour the Kuroba Mansion!" Sonoko excitedly said.

Ran nodded,"Yeah..." She looked around and didn't see Shinichi anywhere. Her class was already boarding the bus to Edoka. Ran walked to her teacher and asked,"Sensie, did Shinichi arrive yet?"

"We got a call from him saying he wasn't coming to school today." The teacher replied and bored the bus. Ran did the same and sat next to Sonoko.

Sonoko looked at her with a grin,"So where's your husband Ran?"

"He's not coming." She said with her head down.

"Typical, that Detective Geek doesn't even like magic now that I think about it." Sonoko snorted.

The ride didn't feel that long when they finally got to Edoka. When the bus got close to the Mansion the students awed at the size and how beautiful it was. The were able to pass the gate and the bus stopped in front of the Main Door. Everyone got out of the bus and stretched, some when and looked around, but stayed close to the group.

The doors to the Mansion opened and the old man from yesterday stood at the door way. "Welcome Students from Tentai High. I have already introduce myself before, but to those of you who forgot, I am Jii Konosuke. I'm the head butler of this mansion. If you'll follow me we'll be going to the meeting room. There you'll receive today's schedule on what you are going to do for today."

Everyone followed him into the Mansion and walked through the halls. They looked around and talked.

Ran was also looking around, but caught a glimpse of someone walking down another hallway from the class. She was able to see a familiar face walking calmly with a smile on his face. "Shinichi..." Ran whispered quietly. She turned to Sonoko and told her she saw Shinichi. When they looked back he wasn't there anymore.

"Ran maybe you miss him and your probably hallucinating about him." Sonoko smiled.

"No!" Ran blushed.

When they got to the room two little kids were playing inside. At first they didn't bother to recognize them, but when Jii cleared his throat he got their attention. Ran and Sonoko knew clearly who they were.

"Ah, it glasses and rose kids." Sonoko said.

"Lupin, Conan what are you doing here?" Ran asked.

Lupin answered,"This is my Cousin's House Nee-chan. Oh yeah, this is my butler C. I guess my butler does look like Conan a bit."

The said kid dressed in a small butler outfit walked to them and bowed."I'm C, I am Master Lupin's butler. It's nice to meet you." The boy said with a straight and kind voice.

"Are you really who you say you are?" Sonoko said.

"Of course." C replied with a smirk.

"Reall-" Ran was about to say, but was cut off.

Just the a puff of white smoke appeared. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen!" A voice said. The smoke cleared and Kaito appeared. He was dressed in a white polo shirt and sand colored jeans.

"Your schedules for today will be here shortly. My Butler is probably on his way now." Kaito said. Just then the doors opened slowly. Everyone was excited to see just who his butler was. As the person stepped in, everyone's jaws dropped. Another person who everyone knew stood there. He was dressed in a black tail coat outfit and was holding a stack of papers.

"Kaito-sama, please learn to retrieve everything before you meet with your guest." Kaito's butler said with a hint of anger.

Kaito walked over to him and took the stack of paper. "Thanks a lot S. Now why don't you introduce yourself to every body."

The butler turned around and faced them. "Hello everyone. My name is S, I'm Kuroba Kaito's Personal butler. I hope we can get along."

**"SHINICHI!"** Everyone shouted at the same time.

* * *

**Greyfairy: I don't have school tomorrow! My class is going to DC for a field trip!**

**Shinichi: Your lucky Fairy. I have to do homework.**

**Kaito: I'll keep you company Shin-chan! We can also do some fun activities!**

**GreyFairy: *low voice* Good luck Shinichi... *snickers***

**Shinichi: What was that Fairy?**

**Greyfairy: Nothing... :)**

**All: Thanks for reading! *bows***

**GreyFairy: I'll try to update soon! :)**


	4. Spying

**GreyFairy: Here with another Chapter everyone!:)**

**Conan: Fairy does not own Detective Conan in any way,shape, or form!**

**Kaitou Kid: Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

**"SHINICHI!"** Everyone said in surprised voices.

The teenage butler stared at the jaw dropped students. "I'm sorry everyone, but like I said before- I'm S. I guess me and master Shinichi do look-alike. So people mistake us for each other." He awkwardly laughed.

"Wait, you know Shinichi too?" A student asked.

"Of course, we use to hangout with Master Kaito and play lots of games, even learn magic together when we were little." S replied.

Sonoko answered back, "But Shinichi doesn't even believe in magic. It's hard to believe he even learned how to do it." The class agreed by nodding their heads.

"I can guarantee you he is at the same level with Master Kaito here." S smiled.

Kaito just grinned at them. "Anyways everyone, here are your schedules for the day." With a snap of his fingers, the stack of papers disappeared from the table. "Now everyone... Check your pockets..."

Everyone took out a folded piece of paper from their pockets with their name on it. When they opened it up, the schedule had a letter and a schedule for the group.

Ran and Sonoko were in the same group.

**_Group: B_**

1\. Look around Mansion,

2\. Time to explore on your own,

3\. Have lunch all together at 12:00,

4\. Learn Magic from Kaito,

5\. Look around the Garden...

"Here in the Mansion your guides will answer any of your questions that you would like to ask. Please do take your time here and enjoy." S said with a smile and bowed.

The Class did the same and said "Thank you". Then everyone split into groups and went on with the day.

"Ne Ran... Do you think that's Shinichi?" Sonoko whispered.

Ran nodded her head. "I think so..."

"Students this is..." The Tour Guide started saying and went on talking about things in the Mansion.

* * *

***Group B's free time***

"Hey everyone! Let go look for Kuroba's butler. Maybe we actually prove he's Shinichi!" A girl said to the group.

Sonoko agreed, "Yeah! Let's go!"

"Sonoko!" Ran spoke out, but she ignored. She just followed everyone without stopping them.

Group B walked around for awhile seeing some maids, cooks and some other servants. That's until they stop when they were passing by a room. Two childlike voices were inside talking quietly to each other. Everyone tried to peek into the crack of the open door but, there wasn't enough room. Ran who had enough of everyone fighting to see through the door stopped them quietly. She handed everyone a white bracelet to the group. Ran explained it was an invention made by Professor Agase to make people invisible. The device also cut out the person's voice while their invisible, only to let them talk to other people who have the bracelets.

Everyone put on the bracelets and turned them on. A guy knocked on the door to test out the bracelet. The Door was opened by Lupin and the group quickly went inside without touching him. The bracelets worked because Lupin didn't notice a thing as they passed him. Lupin this time closed the door all the way and walked back to his butler C.

"Ne, Conan? When do you think Dad will be done with Mom's Classmates?" Lupin asked.

C looked up from the book he was reading. "Probably when it gets dark."

"But that's to long..." Lupin whined.

"What the heck is going on?" A student said. The group looked at each other. Why was Lupin calling C Conan? Why would Lupin and C's parents be hosting them? It was Kaito-san that was hosting they're trip. Plus isn't C related to some other family? . Their thoughts were interrupted when white smoke appeared in front of C and Lupin. Kaito and S came out of the smoke.

"Really now you two, I thought you would've played with your mom's classmates by now." Kaito said to the boys. S just gave an annoyed look at Kaito.

The boys looked at each other. "Maybe we can dish out something..." C replied. " Lupin nodded with a grin on his face.

"Kaito... Your making our kids do weird stuff you know." S said in a annoyed voice.

Kaito threw his arms around S's neck,"But Shin-chan, you know you can't talk them out of doing pranks. They get it from me." He said in a proud tone.

"Well I expected it only to be only Lupin, but then again... You got Conan into doing those things too. I just hope they don't do any perverted pranks like you always do at your school." S sighed.

"Oh Shinichi my love, I'm hurt. To think I would teach them something like that..." Kaito faking tears with a hurt voice, but soon after gave him a peck on the lips which shocked the invisible group. S, or Shinichi, blushed.

Kaito, after a few minutes, let go of Shinichi and sat down at the table with the kids. Shinichi did the same and spoke,"I was really surprised when I saw my classmates here. **_Kaito... You better be for the worst once there gone..."_**

Everyone could see Kaito pale a bit before he covered it back up with his poker face.

"Mom, I forgot to tell you Aunt Haibara is coming to come visit the Mansion today to give us a check up." Conan said.

Lupin added,"She said that if Dad taught us anything bad we should report it to her too. Also, Mom should be eating healthy to help the antidote to quickly remove the poison in his system."

Shinichi smiled at the boys,"Thanks for telling me you two."

Kaito put his head on the table,"Scientist-chan makes me sound so bad..."

The students could hardly believed Shinichi was the _'Mom'_ and Kaito was the _'Dad'._ Ran and the others were really surprise to find that S was really Shinichi! But what Lupin said about poison... There was poison in Shinichi's body?! Antidote?! Haibara being called Aunt and Scientist-chan?! 'Seriously, what is going on here!' The group thought.

There was a knock on the door and was soon opened by a little girl. Haibara Ai came in and the two boys ran to her. "Hi Conan, Lupin..."

_"Good morning Auntie!"_ Lupin and Conan said at the same time with smiles on their faces. They went back to the chairs and sat straight for her.

Haibara put her bag on the table and looked at Shinichi and Kaito. "Kudo-kun, it's already been a month already since the BO was taken down and you got your body back. How do you feel?"

"I'm good Haibara. The poison should fade away soon with the antidote you made." Shinichi scratched his cheek. Haibara smiled then turned her head to Kaito.

"_Kuroba-kun_, you have taken good care of the three of them right?"

"Yes!" Kaito replied instantly.

Lupin and Conan stared at their Dad, and started to snicker at him. After their little fun at laughing at their Dad, Haibara looked at them for their check up.

"Well everything is alright with the two of them. No defects or sickness. They should be fine as they grow up." She said happily. "Projects Spade and Clover are good to go."

Conan pouted,"Mou... Auntie, we told you to call use Conan and Lupin now."

"Yeah Auntie, you have to treat us like we're normal humans now." Lupin agreed.

"Sorry you two, it's just I'm still surprised I was able to make the both of you out of Kudo and Kuroba's DNA. Well how you would put it, your Mom and Dad.

'Are you serious?!' The group thought. 'This can't be happening...'

Conan looked over to their parents who've been quiet for a while now. He saw his Dad giving his Mom a good loving kiss to the lips. Shinichi was moaning quietly while clutching on to Kaito's jacket as they both continued kissing. At the same time, Kaito was smiling inside his head on how cute his lover was being. Conan tapped his brothers shoulder and pointed to their parents. Lupin made the most happiest grin on his face. Haibara who saw how the boys were about to burst out laughing turned to what they were looking at. She gave a heavy sigh seeing the two men kissing each other. On the other hand Group B was having a really tough time processing what was going on.

"Masters Kaito and Shinichi?" The kissing couple was interrupted by Jii-san walking into the room. The Group noticed Jii-san was not shocked to see such a scene of the two men kissing. "It almost time for lunch, and I assume the young masters Conan and Lupin will be joining?"

"Yes Jii-chan!" The kids said.

Jii looked at Haibara,"And you young mistress?"

"I'm good Jii-san, bye-bye!" Haibara left the room.

"Then I'll go get everything ready for the guest then." He bowed and exited the room.

Kaito and Shinichi did the same as to leaving the room. Lupin gave Conan a kiss too on the lips before pulling him out of the room.

Leaving the group inside, the now empty room, to process everything.

* * *

Everyone was seated in the dinning hall having a good lunch. Except for group B who was eating silently. Kaito was also eating at the head of the table while S, or for group B 'Shinichi', was scolding him for doing pranks at the table. The door of the dinning room burst open. There stood one butler and a maid panting as if they ran 10 miles to the room.

"Kaito-sama your childhood friend Aoko and your classmates are here..." The maid said.

The butler stood straight,"Their asking to see you. Should we let them in?"

"Of Course/Not!" Kaito and S said at the sometime. Both of them looked at each other.

"May I remind you Kaito-sama that there is guest here."

"Please S-chan!" Kaito earned a hit to the back of the head.

"Fine, but they're your responsibility!" S said with an annoyed tone.

Kaito gave the butler and maid the signal to let them in. The two of them disappeared when they entered the hall again. From the hall, they heard many footsteps walking to the room. The door was once again slammed open(poor door).

"BaKaito! Why aren't you at school?!" A girl who looks just like Ran exclaimed.

* * *

GreyFairy: Alright! Another chapter Finished!

Kaito: I got to spend time with Shinichi and the Kids!

Shinichi: I just happy I managed to get all my work done!

Kaito: Shin-chan can I have a kiss?

Shinichi: No...

Kaito: Please... *in a cute way*

Shinichi: ... Fine...

Kaito: *kisses Shinichi, but gives him a nice long kiss. Sending Shinichi to a daze*

GreyFairy: Kaito can you do 'Thanks' with me before you take Shinichi away?

Kaito: Okay!

GreyFairy and Kaito: Thanks everyone for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it!

Kaito: *takes Shinichi away*

Grey: I'll try to update soon everyone! :)


	5. The Kids Game

**Kaitou Kid: New Chapter! Alright ;)**

**Fairy: Finally finished it!**

**Conan: On to the Chapter!**

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][[][][][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][][]][][][]

Kaito look at his classmates who barged into the room.

"So what's up everyone?" Kaito asked with a grin on his face.

Aoko look like she was about to scream again, but she clamed herself down. "Kaito, everyone was worried today and yesterday because you didn't show up at school." She look around, "Who are these people?"

Kaito responded, "They're guest, here for a field trip in the mansion. I invited them here."

One of Kaito's classmates, a girl, saw Shinichi and started to jump. "Your Kudo Shinichi right?" pointing to the young man next to Kaito.

Shinichi shook his head, "Sorry, but I'm S. I'm just simple butler working for Mr. Kuroba ."

The girl bushed out of embarrassment and hid behind her friend.

Group B was thought- _'Your right, don't feel bad'_

"S, why don't you take my friends to the meeting room and serve them some snacks. I'll be there in a minute." Kaito said.

Shinichi nodded his head and led Kaito's classmates away.

Kaito after a few minutes finishing his food left towards the meeting room.

Conan and Akito looked at each other and smiled thinking the same thing.

_'Let the fun begin'_

"Ne, ne Onii-sans and Nee-sans!"

Everyone sitting at the dinning table looked towards the voice. Akito stood up and gave them a smile similar to Kaito's.

"Would you guys cared to play a game with us? The winner can ask C and I one thing they want to know or want." He said.

Shinichi's classmates looked at each other wondering if they should play with them or not. But decided to do it anyways sinces the host was gone. Some girls wanted to ask if Kaito was free while the boys wanted to ask the boys to buy something for themselves.

"So what's the game?" a guy asked.

C explained, "For each one of you, the game will be different, but some games will repeat if they have to."

The games went on for each person and everyone failed, except Ran who didn't go yet.

Both boys laughed and moved on to Ran standing in front of her.

"Ran-neechan! I and C got a really great game for you." Akito snapped his fingers and pink smoke covered the two little ones. Everyone watched as the two ove them came out of the smoke dressed as a miniture version of Kaitou Kid.

_**"You have 3 tries Ran-neechan. Your playing the guessing game..."**_one of them said.

The other continued, "_**You can't tell use apart because we can mimic each other's voices, style,and many other thing..."**_

**_"We'll change our apperance during your 3 tries..."_**

**_"Good luck..."_**

Both of the boys smirked.

_'Let the game begin...'_

Ran looked at the two boys talking to each other using Kaitou Kid's voice. _'Which on is which? ... Okay.'_ She answered "The one on the left is C and the one on the right s Akito-kun."

"Buuuuuzzzzzz... Wrong! The two smirked, another smoke bomb appeared and the two came out dressed as twins. One wearing all black with white hair and the other wearing all white with black hair.

**_"Here is your second chance..."_** the two said.

_'Okay let me think... Maybe I should base them of Kuroba-san and Shinichi... I'll try it'_ She thought. "The White haired is Akito and the Black hair is C."

*poof*

The smoke came up again and the two came out dressed as...

Kaito and Shinichi!

Everything was all the same, the height, facial features, and structure. Every last detail bottom up.

'Shinichi' even the voice was the same. "Last chance Ran..."

'Kaito' continued. "Who is who?"

_'I want to know that too... hmm... Maybe...'_ "Shinichi is S and Kuroba-san is Kuroba-san."

Both of them smiled. "Correct!"

C and Akito came out from behind them and gave a thumbs up to Ran. The class clapped for Ran.

"Okay Ran-neechan is there anything you want?" Akito asked.

Ran smiled, "Well... I would like to know who S and C really are. Could you please tell all of us, the truth?"

C and S looked at each other than at Kaito and Akito. Everyone looked at the four.

_'What should we do? ...'_ They thought.

Kaito and Shinichi thought._'Times up.'_

"Everyone let me introduce myself again. I'm Kudo Shinichi. Here at the mansion I am S, Kaito's butler.

Conan smiled and did the same. "I am Edogawa Conan. Here at the masion I'm C, Akito's butler."

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[[][][][][][][[]][][][][]

**Fairy: Sorry for the really late update! Just started Highschool last month and it started out okay with homework.**

**Shinchi: Good luck with the papers.**

**Kaito: At least write about us for a little bit when you have time!**

**Fairy: Okay Kaito.**

**All: *bows* Thanks for reading everyone! Review too!**


End file.
